


Kiss Me

by wasabist



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship, Jade Thirlwall - Freeform, Jerrie One Shot, Kissing, Lesbian, One Shot, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, jerrie, jerrie thirlwards - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabist/pseuds/wasabist
Summary: Perrie and Jade kiss for the first time.
Relationships: Jerrie Thirlwards - Relationship, Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 43





	Kiss Me

"Stop shaking." Jade places her hand on Perrie's thigh in attempt to stop her nerves, "We don't have to, you know."

Perrie thought back on how she ended up in this situation. They had been watching an episode of Friends not too long ago while talking about which character was the best kisser. Jade had picked Rachel but it was mostly because she fancied her and Perrie guessed Joey just because, he was Joey. Somehow the conversation shifted to the topic of people they've kissed. Jade rambled on about bad sloppy kissers while Perrie stayed quiet.

It's not that Perrie has never kissed anyone, it was that she's only kissed one person and that was in 7th grade. It barely counted as a kiss. It was more like a peck. She's never really kissed anyone with tongue before. So when she tells Jade this, an idea struck in the brunettes head. Thus, leading them facing each other with their legs crossed on Perrie's bed.

"If you think two girls kissing is weird then I don't think I can be friends with you." Jade teased, but it sounded more like she was trying to challenge the blonde.

"I don't find it weird at all." Perrie rolled her eyes since it was a known fact that Jade was extremely open about her sexuality and it was never a problem in their friendship.

"Okay, so kiss me." the brunette leaned back using her palms to support her weight. She tilted her head, her cheek met her shoulder and smirked at the blonde.

"Maybe I will." Perrie retorted glancing at the brunette's plump and rosy lips.

"Well, I'm right here. So why aren't you kissing me already?" the smug look on Jade's face continued to grow. She loved teasing the blonde.

"Because you're so far away.." Perrie's lame excuse had Jade snorting.

"Okay. What about now?" Jade sits herself up and leans close to Perrie. Their faces now an inch or two away. Perrie's shaky breath had Jade rolling her eyes, "I'm not going to pressure you if you don't want to kiss me, Perrie."

"I want to kiss you." Perrie blurts out, "I just don't know how." she fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

Jade's smile grew, "I'll go slow." she cups Perrie's jaw with both her hands, "Just relax."

Perrie shuts her eyes close and waits for Jade's approach. Once she feels soft lips on hers, she tenses. Jade's lips lingers on and Perrie's heart begins to race.

_So soft. So warm._

Jade pulls away after a few second. "See? That wasn't so bad right?" she smiles but Perrie wanted more. Blue eyes still staring at the plump lips.

"Right." Perrie gulps when she catches Jade staring back at her own lips. And just like that their lips were back on each other but this time it wasn't an innocent kiss, it was more.. intimate.

Jade started it off, opening her mouth and licking Perrie's bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. The blonde reluctantly parted her lips letting Jade's tongue brush against her own. Her breath hitched at the contact. She feels Jade's hands travel from her jaw to the side of her neck pulling her closer.

Before their lips parted, Jade bites her bottom lip causing the blonde to moan quietly.

Jade, like the smug idiot she is, laughs. Wiping the side of her lip with her thumb and leaning back on her palms as she watched Perrie's face come back to reality.

The brunette knew she was a good kisser. She's been told multiple times, but she didn't know her kiss would have Perrie dazedly staring at her with lips slightly open and flushed cheeks.

"Earth to Edwards." she smiles waving her hand.

"What?" Perrie blinks rapidly before shuffling on her bed and noticeably closing her legs, "Oh- I.. uhm, thanks." she didn't exactly know why she was thanking Jade but she also didn't know what else to say.

She continues to uncomfortably rub her thighs together and shuffle around the bed. Jade squints her eyes slightly and Perrie panics. She definitely ruined her panties. She didn't know that kissing could get her this wet and she was afraid it may have put a wet patch on her bed sheets too, so she tries to stay put.

They quietly and very awkwardly turn their attention back on the tv. For a while Perrie felt the brunette's eyes on her.

"You're not gonna go all awkward on me, are you?" Jade finally broke the silence.

"What? Of course not." her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Perrie."

"Yeah?"

"Perrie, look at me."

The blonde takes a deep breath and finally faces the brunette for the first time after their kiss. Her uniform skirt exposed her perfectly tan thighs and her white buttoned up T was visibly see-through making her black lacy bra show. Her curly brown hair fell effortlessly on her shoulders. They matched her golden eyes, Perrie thought. Her big Bambi like eyes with her thick long eyelashes. Oh and those lips, those lips that she would do anything to taste again.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Jade wakes her up.

Perrie shook her head with furrowed eyebrows, she hates the thought that Jade might feel that this ruined their friendship. "No, of course not."

"Then why are you so distant."

"Because.." Perrie looked around to find the right words, "I think I liked it more than I should have." 

Jade's frown turned upside down. She sits up and scoot closer to the blonde lifting her chin up so they were back to staring into each other's eyes, "It's okay. I liked it more than I should have too." 

They glance at each other's lips and before they knew it, their tongues were back fighting for dominance.


End file.
